


Lost

by annie30928



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: dudeeeee youre lost





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7j1xf69jXz0&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A&index=24

lost 

how can they be lost

you are going to punch your stupid friends, your group, your gang, whatever

the annoyance in every step you look around at the animals, and yet the animals that you’re looking for are nowhere in sight

you walk forward, past the koalas, past the tigers, past the stupid penguins with their funny bodies

your eyes sweep the crowd,

where are they?

taking a deep breathe, you stand up from the bench you was sitting on, walking was hard work and being annoyed and angry was exhausting (don’t admit the worry in your stomach, its just a stomach bug )

you find them eventually, next to the fucking parrots, joking around like they hadn’t just disappeared from the face of the world

thank god you say before punching them hard, i thought you teleported to another planet by how much i couldn’t find you 

nobody notice the small look the friends gave each other, nor the small glowing orb they slipped in your pocket


End file.
